Cuando las horas pasan
by clea everlasting
Summary: Del cap1 al 3


Cuando pierdes el amor la oscuridad te inunda, no hay rayos de luz que entren en la oscuridad que te envuelve. Ya no hay nada que te interese

Cuando te conoci mis dias se llenaron de misterios, magia y felicidad, hoy no te encuentras a mi lado y yo te sigo esperando como aquel dia en que me despedi, te aseguré que esperaria, que algun dia volverias, yo lo sabia y me convencia.

Pero sigo esperando entre el pasar del tiempo y la distancia que nos guarda el camino.

Cuando sigue el tiempo y miro a lo que un dia dejamos atrás, siento la tristeza que no puedo olvidar, aunque siga doliendo soy feliz de haberte encontrado un dia

Yo se, que volverás porque yo te estoy esperando. Se que tus ojos volveran a verse a través de los mios, mientras mis manos agarren las tuyas para guiarte a través de mi y hagamos un camino juntos, en el que no dejaré que te escapes

Una nueva luz que inunde mis dias, una sonrisa que aparezca en mis rostro. El viento me susurra tu nombre en mi corazón, tiemblo de tu recuerdo que me ata, pero feliz estoy, de que te vi y una vez te encontre. Estoy agradecida de haber podido tener esas cosas que ahora solo estan en mis recuerdos...y aunque tu no sepas que me siento morir, sigo esperando, sigo luchando, porque el amor no es como uno desea, porque no es algo que uno controle o uno elija, uno se enamora de quien nunca pensó o de quien no debería, pero aún asi lo guardo como un tesoro.

Estos dias tristes se que pasaran aunque me mantenga con un espejismo de tu recuerdo...se que no pudiste olvidarme, eso me digo con esperanza, aguardando tu reencuentro entre los dias, esperando entre las horas. Tu me dijiste que no te esperara...solo me dijiste Adios y no un hasta luego...pero yo..no quiero seguir adelante sin ti...no quiero dejar atrás esos caminos que ya recorrimos juntos, haciendo en mi tu recuerdo. Quisiste borrar mis recuerdos, me dijiste que era lo mejor...pero yo me negue, nada me parecio más cruel.

La luna se esconde en esta noche fria, donde no puedo verla, donde no puedo soñar ya más con verte, poco a poco mi tiempo se va..y con el saber que quizás volverás...El paraíso es demasiado hermoso para dejarlo de nuevo atrás. Donde aquí a ti no parece atarte nada ya. Donde mis lágrimas caen sabiendo el por que...y donde mis sueños se rompen.

Una a una las luces se apagan mientras las pocas luciérnagas que hay alrededor me dan a mi algo de vision. Por mucho que mire al cielo..no veo tus alas alzar con el viento...Por mucho que llore..no veo tu mano secar mis lárgimas...por mucho que diga tu nombre...no estas tu ya para responderme..

Cap 2

Otro dia igual y yo sigo aquí, esperando que tu aparezcas.

No me doy cuenta del paso de las estaciones, mientras las hojas caen, mi corazon mas se entierra bajo ellas, en el invierno parece que mis ilusiones se queden bajo el glacial y en las otras...creo marchitar tu sonrisa en mi corazón.

No hay sensación que mueva mis dias dejando estos de ser monótonos

Si supieras..no..se que tu lo sabes..sabes cuanto te echo de menos..cuanto añoro tus miradas. Ojala pudiera ir a verte aunque fuese un momento...ojala comprendieras cuanto te necesito...y lo que ha significado tu marcha para mi...aunque solo me lo digo a mi misma...sin que tu me escuches.

Seré un recuerdo, seré un pasado, una breve parte de tu infinita existencia...donde ya ni me recuerdes...donde ya no signifique nada

Por mas que me dicen que siga adelante, por mas que continue aparentemente sin dejar nada atrás...tu imagen me sigue en las sombras y no me arrepiento de no olvidarte con objetos...pues bien se..que tu lo intentaste, a pesar de yo negarme...pero...yo te hice creer que te habia olvidado...mientras en mi cajon bien guardado estaba aquel objeto..papa vio algo extraño en él, me dijo que lo tirara..pero es lo unico que ya queda de él. Me pregunto que haras en estos dias..me pregunto como estarás...y si serás feliz..."Loki kun"..se escuchan de mis labios en la soledad, mientras solo puedo sentir mi palpitar y un dolor en mi pecho que hace mucho no se va.

--

(Loki)

La distancia a mi no me ha hecho olvidar, y en este, mi tiempo infinito, se me hace tan eterno cada instante..Me duele el saber que tu me olvidaste...pero era mi deber para contigo, el no causarte este dolor que yo siento en tu lugar. Este dolor de estar lejos de ti, lejos de aquella vida que me gustó vivir.

Quisiera poder ir hacia atrás y decirte que esto no iba a pasar, impedirlo de algun modo..pero..me hicieron ver que aquel no era mi lugar...mi lugar es este...eso me digo para convencerme.

Aquí el paisaje me es tan extraño...es tan distinto a Migrad que..pero aunque fuese igual..seguiria siendo diferente sin tu presencia...ya no hay más Loki kun...ya no hay mas de tus sonrisas..ya no hay nada de ti que más en mi recuerdo solo estas. Como me duelen las noches en las que sin que nadie se entere yo te observo por aquel viejo cristal, y no se por que tus noches son tristes...quisiera saber...quisiera borrar aquellas lagrimas que a veces caen por tu mejilla. Quien te hace llorar? Yo lo castigare por tal delito...pero no puedo saber el por que de tus lagrimas...yo pense que ahora todo estaria bien..bien para ti, donde tu sonrisa brillara como en el dia..en el que a veces tambien te observo.

No sabes lo lejos que me siento y estoy de ti. No sabes mi deseo de abrazarte y decirte que ya estoy aquí. Donde las luces ya no dan en mi, y el sol lo puede confundir con el puro invierno, pues no siento ya calor bajo ningun cielo que tu no estes.

Mirame, hablame como antes hiciste. Toma mi mano y guiame no me importa donde, pero solo sostenla como cuando creias que solo era un niño.

Las cosas se arreglaron y el me hizo volver...yo tuve que aceptar...no podia negarme como deseaba...hay cosas aquí que deje olvidadas..y yo..tengo responsabilidades..

Hay cosas por hacer en este mundo que se cae a pedazos...como mi corazón.

Odio aquel dia en que te dije Adios, odio a ver escuchado tus palabras de espera, odio el dejar de mirar tus ojos. No hay compañía que pueda borrar de mi mente la tuya, no hay sonrisa que se pueda comparar con la tuya..no hay sueño donde tu no vengas a encontrarte conmigo y después te alejes de el como la realidad...donde yo quiero alcanzarte pero las cadenas no me dejan acompañarte.

" Mayura" digo mientras el viento golpea en mi rostro llevando mi lamento por el tiempo entre las montañas y la lava, entre prados y glaciales, pero no llegan a tus oidos y eso acaba con mi alma.

Cap 3

No, no lo consiento digo en un arrebato, en el que mis hijos me miran con tristeza, sabiendo sin duda lo que me ocurre. Pero es que no puedo seguir solo con tu recuerdo...y ver tus lagrimas derramadas..necesito hacer que sonrias, acabar con aquella tu agonia." Lo he decidido." Digo bien alto, y no me importa ya la presencia de otros dioses. No van a hacerme cambiar de idea, no de nuevo. –Mayura...-

Anoche de nuevo vino a mi tu recuerdo..pero que pienso si tu nunca has dejado de estar en mi mente Loki kun. Mis lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, en aquella agonia que es ya constante en mi escondidas tras una falsa apariencia. Abro el cajon y veo aquello que solo tengo ya de ti...ni siquiera una foto me dejaste, supongo que al pensar que te olvidaria no podias dejarme ninguna. A pesar de saber que dejaria de sentirme tan destruida si yo lo tomase...lo guardo en el cajon en el que a veces lo tomo y lo aprieto en mi pecho, sabiendo que un dia estuvieron en tus manos, pero que nunca dejare que me hagan olvidarte, olvidar esta sensación que aunque ahora me angustia me hicieron enormemente feliz en aquel tiempo en que disfrutaba de tu presencia a mi lado, en aquellos dias de sol en que mi sonrisa era real, en que mi alegria no era falsedad...hoy..me he vuelto una gran actriz que sufre en silencio tu lejania, tu adios.

Me pregunto mil veces que será de ti, me pregunto si me olvidaste, temo la respuesta mientras mi rostro bañado de lagrimas marca mi cara. Aunque el viento que entra por la ventana abierta no tranquiliza mi ser, aunque el buen dia no calma mi alma con el sonido de los pajaros..no hay nada que calme esta alma solitaria que se ha vuelto sin tu compañía. No hay noche eterna sin un sol a su espalda..pero yo me siento eterna luna en las noches, sabiendo que no llegara el sol, que mis dias siempre seran oscuros y negros, mientras la tristeza aguarde en mi corazon, aquel que se ha roto en tantos pedazos. Solo en mis sueños puedo rogar por ti, y en recordarte como si pudiera sentirte, a pesar de que en ellos recuerde el ultimo dia que te vi, el ultimo dia en que te escuche, la unica vez en que mi vida no volveria a ser la misma tras pederte...porque en ese momento termine de darme cuenta, que a pesar de no querer perderte, de no querer dejar de verte, de escucharte, habia una razon más profunda que no me atrevia a decirte porque mi voz no trasmitia sonido, porque mis lagrimas empañaron mi vision, ojala no hubiese llorado, te hubiera visto mejor en esos momentos, los ultimos. Y si mi voz hubiese podido pronunciar, estaria feliz al menos de habertelo confesar...pero por mucho que lo diga, por mucho que vuelen mis palabras en el aire...nunca a ti llegarán.

No puedo esperar, da igual que me intenten convencer, no cambiare de idea y ellos lo saben, deberían aceptarlo. No hay vuelta atrás, me conformo con ello, se que me dolera, pero necesito ver sus ojos aunque ella no recuerde los mios..necesito sentir su piel aunque sea con un simple roce, como deseo oler su dulce aroma a flores que tengo marcado en mi mente...y...su...voz..se que se me privara por siempre de nuevo su llamada, su afectuoso Loki kun...que sin duda echo en falta...pero al menos los guardo en mis recuerdos, esos que nadie podria quitar, aquellos que aun el pasar del tiempo, nadie me haria olvidar. Soy un barco navegando en deriva, pero a pesar de saberlo, yo seguire sin que nada me detenga, porque mi corazon sufre, porque mi alma no encuentra descanso, porque mis dias no encuentran ya mas la luz...mi cuerpo se ha vuelto frio, mientras mis ojos de tonos verdes, se han vuelto grisis..tormenta de mi ser. Volvere y dolor me dara marchar, pero aunque tu no recuerdes, me conformare saber que estaras bien, y conseguir que tus lagrimas no resbalen mas por tu mejilla en la oscuridad, que tu radiante sonrisa de las mañanas no se esconda tras una mascara...porque yo se que no son de verdad, yo te veo llorar en las noches, y como me duele el verlo, como desearia abrazar y calmarte de ese dolor que parece clavarse en tu pecho..y hare que sonrias de nuevo...aunque no pueda estar a tu lado como antaño ya parece que hice. Duele saber que sonreiras para otro que no sere yo, duele saber que llamaras a otro y no a mi, y que regalaras tu grata compañía a alguien que estara a tu lado y ese no podre ser yo...la rabia me invade de pensarlo..pero la tristeza puede mas que ella, haciendo que me sienta inmensamente triste y en soledad, mientras la luna yo guardo el mirar...

Paseo por estos prados, en los que no puedo dejar de recordarte, parece mentira que tan grabada en mi estes..yo que nunca pense asi como hasta ahora...se..que me aprecias tal y como soy, se que mi compañía te agradaba cada dia en que tu me buscabas..pero..no pude evitar mi responsabilidad..y aunque aun en mi eternidad no deberia marchar, solo sera un poco de tiempo el que le robe a mi eternidad. Puedo pararme y levantar la mirada al cielo, puedo sonreir y reir porque al fin, pronto volvere a verte, volvere a tenerte frente a mi, aunque para ti sea un recuerdo vago, mas bien inexistente, pero yo, no dejare que eso me detenga, no dejare que eso me impida el verte de nuevo. Para mi, mañana saldra el sol.


End file.
